To assess the effects of acetylcholine on heart rate and atrioventricular conduction in patients with cardiac denervation. To compare possible parasympathetic denervation hypersensitivity (as tested by acetylcholine) in patients with cardiac transplantation and those with autonomic failure (Shy-Drager or Bradbury-Eggleston Syndrome).